


Old Friends [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Old friends, memory brushes the same years</i><br/>Silently sharing the same fears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends [FANVID]

Download: [Old Friends](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Old_Friends_Bookends.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYiiuSq12nU) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Old Friends / Bookends" by Simon & Garfunkel

 

I finished this originally in January 2009, a month after Bernie Hamilton, "Captain Dobey", passed away. I didn't release it then. I needed to mellow on it. Please forgive some of the terrible footage I used; it was all I had available to me at the time. This vid is about not only the friendship between Starsky and Hutch, but Paul, David, Bernie, and Antonio. Thank you.


End file.
